


Somebody that you used to know

by Error5789



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error5789/pseuds/Error5789
Summary: Background：我要注明，除开先进的科技外，这是个没有超级血清，也没有其他超能的世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background：
> 
> 我要注明，除开先进的科技外，这是个没有超级血清，也没有其他超能的世界。

Steve忐忑不安地把前门关上，“Tony，亲爱的，”他叫喊道，“我回来了。”

没有回应。

哦，糟了。Steve咽下一口唾沫，松了松领带，把外套丢上玄关处的五斗柜，掏出了泰瑟枪。

 

*******五年前*******

“狗屎！”Tony愤怒地甩下耳机，“既然不愿意把我编入执行人员的名单，那就不要我来给你擦屁股，Romanoff！”

“Burce，Natasha伤势如何？”Tony把Stark-aid挂上左耳，“Jarvis，你来操控！”Tony迅速穿上Mark7，从A.I.M大厦下停车场里临时搭建的监控室离开，“报告现场情况，Jarvis。”

金发男子一边熟练的处理操作程序，一边黑入各闭路电视的监控系统，“Sir，Killian已经离开了A.I.M大厦，建议您……”

“啊，Jarvis，我知道了，只管报告情况就好。Clint那边情况怎么样？还有为什么Burce不回答？”Tony抬起Mark的双手把新涌入的A.I.M杀手轰开。

“Barton先生正与Banner先生和Romanoff女士在一起。Banner先生的Stark-aid显示没有信号接收，估计已在对战中受损，Romanoff女士依然参与战斗，估计伤势尚无大碍。”

“很好。Jarvis，我已经清理了一个出口，你马上把车开去接应他们，我要追踪Killian。”

“Sir，这……”

“照我说的做，Jarvis。”

Tony启动了Mark7的喷射推进器，但Jarvis的频道插了进来，“Sir，很抱歉，神盾局出现了。从现场的情况来看，他们也在追赶Killian，建议您放弃追踪。”

“该死的神盾局！还有，Jarvis，我可不觉得你感到抱歉。”

^^^^^^^^

布拉格的春天比任何地方的都要让人更加讨厌，Tony•花花公子•Stark在酒店大堂旁的台球室里，倚坐于吧台旁百无聊赖地喝着白兰地。

任务已经很久没有同神盾局撞板了，看来A.I.M这次得罪了不少人。

Natasha被子弹打穿了腹部，但没伤及内脏，Burce和Clint正在复仇者分部处理她的伤势。Jarvis，Tony的管家，则在向复仇者的负责人Phil Coulson汇报情况。

看来Coulson的头发又该让人担忧了。Tony边幸灾乐祸的想着，边举起酒杯又喝了一口。这时，一大帮全副武装的警察进入了酒店的大堂，态度恶劣地要求旅客出示证件。

A.I.M果然与布拉格的政府要员勾搭上了。Tony不动声色的看着那些警察，在其中一位向他走来的时候，继续喝着自己的酒。

那警察对他说着些什么，“嘿，你居然不认识我，Tony Stark？”Tony丝毫不在意身前警察越来越难看的脸色，也不在乎酒保畏缩的神情。就在其他警察也要围上来的时候，一只手臂揽上了他的腰，这让Tony全身的肌肉都瞬间紧绷了，但这只手臂的主人并没有做出别的举动，Tony听到身后有人用捷克语向那堆警察解释着。

Tony侧过身，偏头看向那只手的主人。由于坐着，Tony先是看到了被饱满胸肌撑开的白色T恤和套在外面的深蓝色单西，把视线上移，Tony发现那人已经结束了和警察的对话，正望着他微笑，“Tony，”那人说道，“没什么问题了，我们回房吧。”

搞什么玩意？Tony莫名其妙，正准备反问他是什么人时，那人借扶Tony起身的机会，俯身到Tony耳边低声说道：“请相信我没有恶意，Stark先生。他们正在清查可疑的外国游客，因为附近的街区发生了一起恶劣的袭击事件。”Tony直视那澄蓝的双眼，顺势站起来，吻上了这位陌生人。

Tony吮吸着对方的下唇，尝到了Black Sun*的味道，陌生人似乎被这举动吓到，全身都僵硬起来。就在Tony正得意于自己恶作剧的成功，准备放开对方时，那人却反应过来，更用力抱紧Tony的腰，加深了这个吻。

这人看起来一脸纯良，怎么这么擅长接吻！舌头被对方纠缠着，Tony在那微闭的蓝眼睛里看到自己倒映在他的瞳仁上。

一吻结束，那些警察早就不见了踪影。

“甜心，你叫什么名字？”Tony声音暗哑地问。

“Steve，Steve Rogers。”Steve摩挲着Tony下巴边上的胡子，同样声音暗哑的回答。

“那么，Steve，你愿意与我共进晚餐吗？”

TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Black Sun（黑日）鸡尾酒配方：45ml 百加得白朗姆酒、30ml 柑曼怡香橙力娇酒、100ml可乐、3颗腌橄榄
> 
> “基酒是百加得白朗姆酒，一款非常容易搭配的酒品，几乎与任何软饮都可以搭配，与别的酒体可以甚少冲突地融合，可谓酒品中的“好好先生”，甚至单独加冰饮用也未尝不可。”摘自百度，所以觉得是款适合队长的鸡尾酒。
> 
>  
> 
> 让我说：壮哉我大盾铁！


	2. Chapter 2

涂满了润滑剂的手指正在艰难地开拓着，另一只手臂正紧紧地抱着他的腰腹，Tony趴在床上，整个上半身都被压进了床单里难以动弹，屁股却不得不翘得高高的，全身上下只留有一件被揉压得皱巴巴的衬衫。Steve伏在Tony身上，手指在里面缓缓抽送，他知道自己的底裤肯定被前液打湿了，因为那儿硬得难受，于是Steve把Tony翻转过身，望着眼前被汗水打湿了棕色头发的男子，发现他并没有显现出愉悦的神情。Tony双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重，正忍受着被异物入侵的不适与疼痛。

上帝！这家伙是打算整个晚上都只用两根手指吗？就在Tony不耐的准备出声时，那两根被嫌弃的手指碰到了一个地方，让他全身打了个寒颤，不由地发出了第一声呻吟。

Steve忍耐着，观察着，就在他考虑要不要暂停的时候，因为Tony眉头紧锁看起来很难受，“嗯啊”，身下的人浑身一震，终于发出了声音，Steve的手指被吸紧了。“现在，”Tony睁开双眼，“操我。”

 

当Tony提出晚餐邀请时，有那么一瞬间，Steve的表情很微妙，以至于Tony认为自己的邀约肯定会被拒绝，但Steve答应了。然后，他们就在这儿，在Tony预订的酒店房间里。也许是晚餐的苦艾酒在胃里发酵的缘故，又或者是白天肾上腺素残留的结果，Tony现在整个人都瘫软在Steve的怀中，屁股里插着一根像它主人一样火辣的阴茎，让自己总是忍不住地去用力绞紧对方，而Steve也用力地抽送着，Tony被顶弄得头向后仰着搭在对方的肩头，温热的呼吸喷洒在Steve的颈窝上，Steve不禁一边用力把Tony抱得更紧，一边去抚弄Tony湿哒哒的欲望，当他发现对方的呼吸变得更混浊的时候，Steve吻上了那双唇。

他们像两只在夜空中交尾的枭，激烈而又安静地缱绻。

*******五年后*******

“嘿，甜心。”Tony背靠在厨房的流理台上，双手已经带上了Mark31的能量炮，“或者我应该称呼你为，美国队长？”Tony看着举着把泰瑟枪走进厨房的Steve嗤笑到，“怎么？你打算用那玩意制服钢铁侠？”

“Tony，请让我解释，”Steve紧张的向前走了一步说道，“我不是……”

“美国队长，我给你十秒钟的时间，你要么去换一个武器，要么就等着我把你轰走。10,”

“Tony。”

“你还有不到8秒的时间，是打算就这样站着吗？5，4，3，”Tony紧盯着逼不得已退到门边的Steve举起了左手，“2，”能量加满，“1。”

Steve没有动，他就这样望着Tony开始泛红的眼眶，“Tony。”他再次喊道，然后已经暂停的能量炮发射了，打在了他身旁的墙上，Steve快速向一旁闪开，就地滚离了厨房。显然，Tony很生气。

Steve把泰瑟枪丢到一旁，迅速爬起来朝楼上的书房跑去，“哦，我亲爱的美国队长，为了节省你宝贵的时间，”Tony把半边厨房的墙都轰烂了，他直接从那儿走出来说：“你藏起来的那些武器我全都搜罗出来了，说真的，柯尔特响尾蛇型左轮？神盾局难道没有专业的武器研发室吗？”

Tony讥笑地看着Steve，发现对方的右颧骨被擦伤了。“你那可笑又滑稽的服装和盾都没有随身携带吗？”说罢，Tony垂下双手，神态自然地向正站在楼梯间的Steve走去，“告诉我，美国队长，你知道你那盾是Howard Stark生前在神盾局进行的最后一个研发的项目吗？”在距离Steve还有三步不到的距离时，Tony停了下来，“除开你不知道我就是钢铁侠的那一部分，”Tony知道自己的眼眶又开始发热了，“你，又知不知道Stark夫妇是遭神盾局暗杀而身亡的？” Tony向Steve抬起右手，对准了常人心脏的位置。

TBC


End file.
